Anger
by Deanlu
Summary: Jane allows her anger to get the best of her hurting the one closest to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Anger**

**Chapter 1**

**Okay, I had this weird idea for a piece. I need some feedback. I have been watching all these song fics being posted and I wanted to do an album fic. In other words could I match the songs on an album to the events going on in our detective's life? Creed kind of made it easy with their weathered album. I plan two chapters for this one. Not too long. As always feedback is appreciated. **

Jane ran.

The sound of her Nike Running shoes striking the hard concrete seemed to bring some solace to her. Sweat beaded on her face, back, and thighs as she ran. Her earphones cranked out an old CREED song, _Bullets_. The sound of her heart pounding was evident even through the music in her earphones.

She couldn't stop, it was the only way to push the anger she felt out and release this overriding desire to strike something. She was angry. She had finally thrown up her hands and said fine. She had escaped to her locker and changed. She had then let the front desk officer know she would be out running. She needed to end the argument that had broiled over in the squad room on the case.

Jane thought, as the song switched up to _Freedom Fighter. _For weeks they had been hunting a serial rapist. He would stalk his victims learning all their in's and out's. Then he would attack always in the same place, the homes of the victims. Each time it had been in the kitchen. After raping them he would slowly strangle them watching the life slowly leave their bodies. Maura had stated it was a final way for the rapist to get off. He felt in power.

They were currently waiting on DNA results which wouldn't be in for 72 hours. The rapes had been brutal. The rapist had stolen every shred of humanity from the three women he had destroyed. Jane was boiling mad. It wasn't until Jane had made the connection between Thomas Billings and one of the rape victims that things had started to add up into how the victims were chosen. Jane, Korsak, and Frost had meticulously worked to figure out who in the Billing's office had opportunity. Everything kept pointing back to Thomas.

They were 99.9% sure the stalker in the Grumby Case was the rich attorney, Thomas Billings. The evidence was all pointing in that direction. Jane wanted to get a search warrant for his home and offices, but Korsak, Frost, and Maura, who had been present delivering some tox results all disagreed saying the evidence was too circumstantial. They reminded Jane it was all circumstantial. Jane had argued that they used such evidence in other cases to gain a search warrant. Korsak had stated they needed to go slow to prevent any questions arising. The argument had become heated between the detectives and the ME.

As the song in Jane's earphones flipped to _Who's Got My Back? _the detective felt her thighs begin to burn. She looked down at the Omron digital pedometer, 3 miles. She shook her head, and pushed through the burning ignoring the pain. She felt her body strain and the sweat started to come faster, her breath harder.

She probably would have let everything go, but then Maura inserted her two cents about how you just couldn't go around accusing a well renowned lawyer of one of Boston's finer families without a shred of evidence. Jane had felt the weeks of hunting the rapist snap something inside. She had turned on her fiancé. Maura's expression of fear when Jane rounded on her had told her deep inside she should walk out right then and there. She should get herself under control, but down deep Jane had always felt she didn't deserve Maura. Even though Maura had always assured the detective that no one gave her what Jane did Jane believed that someone better with more money, greater credentials, and more charisma would come in one day and sweep the gorgeous ME off her feet.

"What makes a renowned, rich, son of a bitch more important than the lowly man on the street Maura? How do you think those girls families felt identifying their bodies in your morgue?" Jane's words lashed Maura with venom. Jane stepped toward her fiancé causing Maura to step back, pushed up against a desk. "Do not the rules for the lowly man apply for the rich and powerful too? I have brought in suspects for less evidence than this to question them." Maura was off kilter for a moment only.

"Jane, he is a respected, wealthy lawyer. Listen to me. He will shred every piece of evidence and you will be left with nothing. Wait on the DNA results." Maura placed her hands on Jane gently shoving her back allowing space to form between them. "Don't you ever attempt to threaten and intimidate me again detective?" Jane knew by Maura's tone of voice, the one she reserved for court that she had pushed too far.

"Jane, what the hell is wrong with you? " Frost said pushing his partner further back and inserting himself between Maura and the detective. Korsak grabbed her and swung her around.

"Get out of here now and cool off." He stated quietly so Maura and Frost could not hear him. "Before you do something you forever regret." He shoved her to the door. She took one last look at her team, pushed through the doors, and took the steps to the locker room.

The song switched again to _Signs. _Jane knew as she pushed through the strain that she had fucked up bad with Maura. Frost and Korsak would take the anger. They knew it came from frustration. Hell even Frost let go a few days before, but Maura was different.

Jane looked down at her pedometer, 4 miles. She shook her head. She was tired, but she could still feel the anger burning inside her deep. She slowed her pace, which her body screamed thank you. She turned and began running back the way she came allowing her body to start cool. Frankie had caught her as she was leaving the precinct. He had been called by Frost.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Frankie had placed a hand on her shoulder restraining her chance to leave.

"I'm going for a run." Jane pushed past him, but Frankie wasn't having any of it.

"How could you attack Maura like that? You know she is the only person in this precinct besides mom and I that would watch your back." Frankie stayed near Jane as she stretched in front of the precinct. His angry words just elevating Jane's own frustrations and anger.

"Let me be Frankie. Mind your own damn business." Jane set the pedometer and readied her earphones. Frankie grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving.

"You had better fix this or you won't be welcome at the family meals anymore." Jane laughed coldly and turned to stare at her brother.

"Hell, if I had known it was this easy to get out of the meals I would have done it a long time ago." Jane took off running regretting the words the instant she had said them, but her anger would not let her stop to take them back.

The song changed up again to_ One Last Breath. _Jane listened to the song, letting the pavement pound out before her. When it changed to _My Sacrifice _she felt her feet leave the concrete and take the wooded path toward her apartment instead of the precinct. The snow and ice from the storm a few days ago made navigating the path more difficult. The Trail Blazers, a local running club, had cleared the pathway for continued use though. The sound of shoes striking snow and ice making that distinct crunching sound that was endemic to Boston Winters brought Jane more back to herself. The cold now attempted to break through the heat from her run. She was slowing, exhaustion starting to take her muscles and body.

The song switched up again to _Stand Here With Me_. Just about that time Jane hit a patch of ice which sent her careening into a nearby tree and off the bank she had been running on. She tumbled down the hill and landed in a large patch of undisturbed snow. As she came to rest Jane stared up through the oaks and maples. There skeletal branches straining for the sky in a desperate attempt to soak up the small rays of sun that shown on this winter day. Jane caught her breath, and went to sit up. She felt a sharp pain her lower back and lay down again. She thought of Maura instantly regretting her harsh words. The woman had been there for her when others had shied away because of danger and difficulty. Not Maura, if anything it made her dig her heals in harder.

"You're a dumb fuck Jane Rizzoli." Jane reached into the bag at her side she had strapped on before leaving the precinct and retrieved her cell phone. She hit Maura's number. It rang and rang, then went to voicemail. "This is Dr. Maura Isles. I am unable to take your call at this moment. Please leave your name, number, and a short message. Beep."

"Maura, sorry for being callous and stupid. As soon as I get unstuck from where I am I will be heading back to the apartment, however, that may be a short while. Yeah, umm talk to you soon. I love you. Just remember that." Jane ended the call and put the phone back into her bag. Slowly she levered herself up. She felt the pain in her lower back still, but it was numb. Sort of like her insides.

The song switched up to _Weathered. Me – I'm rusted and weathered, barely holding together._ Jane felt that way right now. Unfortunately, homicide required a great deal of sacrifice within the humanity of the detectives who protected the city. It stole their gentleness of their hearts, their patience, and their belief in people. Maura had restored a great deal of that in her. She knew how to bring out that childlike wonder in her detective. She knew how to lure and seduce the passion from Jane and with just a touch Jane would calm in situations that normally would send her over the edge. So what had gone wrong today? Jane knew. Her insecurities about Maura had been brought to the forefront with Maura's defense of the wealthy attorney.

Jane heard the song switch up to _Hide_. She pulled herself to a nearby tree to lever herself into a standing position. Her legs tingled and she wasn't sure if it was the run or the fall. She rested her head against the tree one of the ear buds dangling to the side. She climbed up the bank returning to the trail. As she walked down the trail the song switched again to _Don't Stop Dancing._

Jane limped along feeling the lyrics in her body and soul. The tingle had increased to a dull throb. The snow she had been laying in had melted and seeped through the sweats she had been jogging in along the path. She was now chilled. The anger she felt had dissipated and left her with emptiness the detective always got making her feel alone. Within the wood it was easy to feel that way with the creaking and the moaning of the wind in the trees.

She emerged from the pathway and walked to her apartment building doors. There on the steps to her apartment building sat Maura, her Vera Wang double breasted winter coat in trench pattern wrapped around her. She had the fur collar turned up protecting her neck. Her eyes red from crying, tears still wet her cheeks.

The song switched for the last time to _Lullaby_. Jane limped to just in front of her staring up at her lover and fiancé. Jane took an ear bud out of her ear.

"I'm sorry. What I said was unfair. It came from frustration and anger over the case." She reached for Maura, but the ME stepped up one step. Jane dropped her hand and looked toward the icy steps. She stepped up on the step, her lower back screaming in pain. The detective flinched but made no other hint that there was something wrong. Maura's eyes detected it, but still she said nothing and made no move.

"I was wrong to try to intimidate you. You were right, I know that inside. I am afraid he will get away and I will be standing over another dead girl's body trying to find an explanation to give her parents why I am incompetent and couldn't bring the murderer to justice before their daughter died. I'm sorry again Maura." Jane girded her will and continued up the steps when she came even with Maura a hand snaked out grabbing the detective's fingers. Jane stopped and looked down at their entwined fingers.

"You hurt me Jane, deeply." Maura's words were just a whisper. "I thought we had moved past all that, but I see there is some kernel of the wealth argument still left. Maybe in some ways I do defend them more because I see that they get accused and believed that their bad just because of their wealth when I know deep down they are no different than you and I. For that I do not feel ashamed, but for allowing it to make us argue I do." Jane looked at Maura's face where tears silently glided down her cheeks.

"It's my fault. You once told me I know people better than anyone you knew. I told you bad people. You have many friends Maura who are wealthy and good. I even enjoy being around many of them with you. But there are some, like Thomas Billings, that give me that inner feeling of something not right. I'm sorry I implied you were not there, not watching my back. You always have, as my brother so succinctly reminded me before my run. I let my anger get the best of me and I took it out on the one I loved most and promised to protect." Jane pulled Maura to her, her body protesting and she ignoring it. "I will spend the rest of my days saying sorry and trying to make up for it." Maura rested her forehead against Jane's. "Mi spiace davvero tanto il mio amore."

"Perdonato amore. Come non potrei?" Maura whispered and softly kissed Jane. "Let's go inside so I can fix you. I take it you had a problem on your run?" Maura grabbed the pedometer from the arm holder. It read 5 miles. "Jane, you need to cool down yet if you went this far." Jane shook her head.

"Don't think I can with the pain in my back right now." Maura reached under the cold, soaked sweat shirt feeling the tight muscles in Jane's back.

"I think I have a solution." Jane grimaced at Maura as they moved up the steps.

"Yeah, well I am open to suggestions." The detective limped through the double doors with the ME the cold air suddenly being blocked out and warmth invading the air around her.

"Well, how about a nice hot bath, followed by some Thai food, then a hot oil massage, and we will see what develops from there?" Tears gently fell from Jane's eyes some from the pain and some from the comfort she had received from the ME. She nodded as Maura assisted her toward her apartment.

**If all works out the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. The Italians between Jane and Maura.**

**Jane – I am so sorry my love.**

**Maura – Forgiven love. How could I not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anger**

**Chapter 2**

**Rizzoli and Isles belong to TNT and Tess Gerritson. I just borrowed them for a little fun.**

**Sorry this has taken so long. Enjoy and please review.**

Maura helped Jane into the apartment and to the table. Jane sat as Maura went to the kitchen and made a phone call for their favorite Thai food. Jane's head rested on the table. It wasn't comfortable as it pulled at her back, but she was too tired to care. Sometimes pain could be ignored. As long as she didn't move fast she figured she would be fine. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. It seemed like only a few minutes later when Maura whispered, "Hey, come on."

Jane went to move and now the pain was more pronounced. Mainly due to the fact she was still in the wet clothes and at an odd angle for her back. She grimaced and pushed off the table as Maura lifted her under her shoulder area. Jane was brought into the bathroom where a hot bath had been drawn for her. The smell of lavender and the feel of moist heat made Jane smile. Carefully, Maura removed Jane's clothes and helped her get seated into the bath tub. The doorbell rang causing Jane to flinch and begin to rise. Maura pushed her back.

"No, I have it. You relax and I will be right back." Jane leaned back relaxing then closing her eyes. She concentrated on nothing letting the heat work into her sore muscles. It wasn't long before Jane felt hands on her back, gently lifting her and Maura's naked body slipping in behind her. Maura was a great deal stronger than most people knew as she had to move and roll the corpses that her job dealt with on a daily basis.

Maura began slowly sponging away the sweat and grime from Jane's jog. "Jane, relax. You're not helping your muscles let go of the pain." Maura placed the sponge back on its rest and began a slow massage across Jane's shoulders. She slowly kissed down the detective's neck. "Talk to me, love. Why are you afraid?"

Jane started, but Maura held firmly. Jane sighed anger wasn't doing her any good. She needed to be honest. Maura kept up the gentle massage. "I'm afraid that one day someone better, richer, and smarter will come along and I will lose you. I'm sorry Maura. I just find it hard to believe I am anything special, especially special enough to have you."

"You need to stop that Jane. You are special. You see me for who I really am. You know my insecurities, fears, and weaknesses. All these and you still love me, protect me, nurture me, and encourage me." Maura continued massaging feeling the back muscles start to release on her detective. "You have not failed me nor will you. How can you fail someone when you only have their well-being in mind? I have never had a relationship where I feel so fulfilled until you came along Jane." Gently she turned Jane, softly kissing her lips and the tears that had fallen. "I love you and I am not leaving you, do you understand?" Jane nodded and wrapped her arms around Maura. They laid there for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other, the beat of each other's hearts.

"I think we need to get out of the tub, the water is getting a little cold." Jane's voices rumbled. Maura kissed Jane's hair and then had her scoot forward. Carefully, she helped the detective out of the tub. They dressed in sweats and t-shirt. Maura guided Jane to the living room to enjoy their Thai food. They spoke very little just enjoying soft touches and gentle kisses throughout the meal. When they were finished Maura spread a blanket out along the floor and had Jane lay down. She then removed Jane's shirt and lowered her sweatpants. The ME then straddled her fiancé's back and began a slow, deep massage to get the muscles Jane was still having trouble with to release.

"I'm a coward, you know that." Jane said as she lay enjoying the release from pain. "Deep down, I am afraid Maur. It's why I push so hard. I am afraid of failing." Jane flinched when Maura hit a particularly sore spot. "It's why it took so long to tell you I loved you. Why I am so scared now?" Maura leaned forward kissing her lover and soon to be wife.

"Is this about the wedding Jane? Do you feel we are rushing? Because I know you're not a coward. Afraid at times, yes, but not a coward." Maura continued the massage finally feeling the knotted muscles release she was working on. Now Maura changed the massage she was giving her lover from deep tissue to sensual. Jane sighed deeply, thanking God the pain was finally less, and bearable. She rolled over pulling Maura to the floor, wrapping her in her arms, and kissing her softly. She looked at Maura seeing the gentle pucker between her eyebrows.

"I am very much ready to be Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles. Do not doubt that! I just let my stupid insecurities get the better of me. I am sorry." Maura released the worry she had been holding inside with it came a warm smile, one reserved only for Jane. "I think we just need to talk more when we are feeling insecure, especially with the cases we face. I don't like being angry at you." Maura nodded into her lovers shoulder.

"I am sorry too. No more arguing?" Maura asked. "No more arguing," Jane responded, "I can think of much better ideas with our time."

"Oooh, makeup sex." Maura smiled burrowing in deeper to her lover as Jane laughed heartily.

"No, it is never just sex with you Maura. It is always love-making." Jane said huskily, and then kissed her forehead. "Always." Maura cuddled closer.

"How about we go to bed, cuddle, and talk tonight. Then, if you're feeling well enough tomorrow I'll rock your world detective?" Jane smiled and hugged Maura.

"Yeah, I would love that." Maura rose from her little cocoon and helped Jane stand. Then they walked arm in arm to the bedroom. Outside the cold, icy weather stole away man's loving humanity. Inside the gentle sounds of two women's voices rumbled along sometimes giggling, sometimes whispering, but always loving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anger**

**Epilogue**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just using them for a little harmless fun. **

**Yes, I couldn't refuse adding a little epilogue. One of my reviewers mentioned something I wanted to extend on a little more. Tell me what you think.**

**For CloisDestiny who suggested the idea within her review.**

**For Mo Phillips who asked for just a little more.**

"JANE!"

Jane took a deep breath as she hit the bag one more time. Crowe was holding it for the detective giving it just enough resistance to allow the slow burn in her muscles. "Just ignore Frankie; he's trying to get your goat." Jane smiled at Crowe and delivered a nasty set of punches to the bag the last one causing Crowe to be shoved back against the wall.

"I'm talking to you Jane. You can't ignore me. I'll just keep bugging you until you're forced to listen or else I'll get Tommy to hold you down so you will." Jane grabbed the bag with her gloved hands and looked at Crowe.

"He's not going to let it go. I need to finish it now." Jane said quietly to Crowe.

"Why don't you cool your jets rookie?" Frost yelled where he was working out on the weight machine. "Your two cents isn't needed right now." Frost knew Frankie had been bugging Jane since the altercation with the medical examiner. He seemed to have taken it more personally than he should have in the end. It was Jane and Maura's relationship and Frost knew it was there problem to figure out. Frankie made a face at Frost letting some of his venom spill out over the man.

"Yeah, you would protect her. Both of you know how to rough up your suspects to get them to do what you want. Anyway, you're probably in love with her too." Frost swore under his breath, got up from the weight machine, and headed toward Frankie. Several officers held him back when Jane yelled across the gym at Frankie.

"Leave Frost alone Frankie this is between you and I. Get your gloves and meet me in the ring." Jane growled back toward her brother. She had avoided this for too long. Crowe shook his head and grabbed her arm as she went to go to the ring.

"Not now. Not in the mood you're in after everything today. Isn't that why you're down here. So you won't take your anger out on anyone." Crowe said the last word with emphasis reminding Jane of a certain special someone. Crowe was also a little worried because Jane and her partner's had picked up a family murder case several days ago. The outcome being the step-brother had killed the mother, father, two and three year old girls because he was being pushed out in his opinion. After Jane had investigated though, she found a history of drug abuse and mental instability. The picture painted by friends, extended family, and his school was terrible. The parents had attempted to help him, but he had fought them at each turn. Jane's anger and frustration had burned so deep on this one that she had gone to the gym to work off the stress making sure to avoid her medical examiner before she was in the right frame of mind.

"Yes, but Frankie has been on my case since I took out my anger on Maura a week ago. I need to let him know there are boundaries to every relationship, even brothers and sisters." Crowe grimaced and let go of her arm.

"Just don't hurt him too bad. You know how your mother and Maura will be afterwards." Jane flinched hearing the truth in Crowe's words.

"Come on Janie! You can pick on an innocent woman, but not a man who can fight back." Her brother was in the ring with his gloves on bouncing around like he was the Italian Stallion or something. She stepped up and slid under the ropes into the ring. Officers had gathered around the ring as money was passed back and forth. Several officers came through the doors of the gym having heard there was an altercation going on between the two Rizzoli's.

"You may as well as have struck Maura with your hands since your words did the same amount of damage." Several officers let out low "Oh's" others shook their heads. This wasn't going to be a sibling rivalry fight. Frankie was striking low blows. Jane landed a quick hit to Frankie's right temple laying him out on the mat.

"Don't you ever imply I would hit Maura!" Jane had growled at her brother. This was no longer a brotherly or sisterly punching match. "Get your ass up rookie or maybe you're not made for homicide at all." Frankie was up off the mat in seconds.

"I am going to enjoy taking you down a few pegs sis." Frankie and Jane began to trade vicious punches. Jane was sent tumbling against the ropes by a left hook from Frankie.

"Man, Frankie you hit like a little girl. Is that all you got?" Jane replied spitting blood out in a bucket near where she fell from a split inside her mouth. Neither saw Maura or Korsak enter the gym. Maura moved toward the ring when Crowe and Frost stopped her.

"Frost, let me stop this." Maura said as she struggled against his hold on her even as Crowe blocked Jane's view of Maura. She could tell Jane was hurt. By the looks of Frankie he wasn't going to give up soon either.

"No, Frankie asked for this Maura. He has been riding her since Jane verbally attacked you. They both need this. Frankie, so he understands you belong to Jane and Jane, so she can rid herself of the guilt she's been carrying. Please, let them go at it. We won't let them kill each other." Maura blanched and watched as Jane took a nasty upper cut to her stomach.

"He's right Maura." Korsak whispered while he watched the punches being traded in the ring in front of them.

"We are not primitive caveman who need to fight for our territory or relationships. Let me pass." Maura said firmly pushing harder against the hold Frost had on her.

"No, doc. Not this time. Let them work this out." Maura was fuming, but acquiesced. Korsak shook his head at Frost and then moved Maura to spot she could watch, but Jane would not see her.

"She's not yours Frankie. She is my girlfriend. Now butt out of our relationship." Brother and sister traded several mean jabs. Suddenly, Jane hit Frankie and laid him out on the mat. Jane was fuming still even as blood leaked from a cut above her eye. She was sore and knew there would be bruises everywhere. Man, how was she going to explain this to Maura?

"Relationship? Ha, isn't that a laugh. You wouldn't know a relationship if it came up and bit you in the ass. Name one person who you haven't hurt or dropped like a rock Jane." Frankie used the ropes to rise off the map and then hung onto them to get his balance. "You don't deserve her. She should be with someone who will treat her like a princess." He came at Jane again landing two more punches across her face. Jane shoved him back and landed a devastating kick to his midsection which sent him back against the ropes to land on the mat.

"Who would that be Frankie? You? Tommy? She is not a princess. She sees more death in a day than either you or I. She speaks for the dead giving them a voice. She is not a fragile soul, but a strong fire that burns brighter than anyone in this room. She is a lady, Frankie. Princesses are figments of people's fantasy worlds. I date a lady one who sees the world and all its brutality and even with that she willingly accepts and wants to be next to a broken down detective who may not make it past the next serial killer. Go home Frankie." Jane turned to find Maura being held steady by her brother officer's hands at the edge of the ring. Carefully, Maura stepped in and approached Jane.

"Not broken down. You are vibrant, mysterious, passionate, dedicated, and deeply loving, but not broken down. Nor will I or any in this room let a serial killer take you. You Jane Rizzoli are an amazing woman. Thank you for fighting for me and protecting me, but if you will step aside for a moment." Maura moved around Jane as Jane reached out to stop her. Maura glanced at her in question.

"Let's just go home." Jane pleaded with Maura. Maura laid her hand on Janes glove removing it from her arm. "I will be right back." The look in Maura's eyes caused Jane to let go of her. She walked toward Frankie who had been helped to a standing position by his fellow officers.

"Maura, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to go this far. I just..." Frankie dropped to the mat holding his groin area his eyes bulging out of his head as Maura's strong lithe hand returned to her side. She then reached out with her other hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt so he could not look away.

"If you ever hurt her like this again, I will personally make sure you cannot give Angela Rizzoli grandchildren. Do you understand me?" Frankie looked into Maura's eyes flabbergasted, but nodded. She released Frankie's collar and went straight into Doctor mode. "Nice to know we are clear where I stand. You might want to put some ice on that for the next 24 hours, no strenuous lifting, and try some ibuprofen at 4 hour intervals." She then turned her back on Frankie. Jane leaned against the corner a wicked smirk on her face. Her team; Frost, Korsak, and Crowe all snickering while there smiles lit up the room. Korsak was counting the money in his hand as was Crowe and Frost.

"Remind me never to make you truly made at me Doctor Isles." Jane said as the medical examiner wrapped her in a soul restoring hug followed by soul searing kiss.

"Jane, did you really mean it when you said that I was a strong fire that burns?" Maura sultry voice asked.

"Yes, more than any one I have ever met you ignite my soul Maura Isles." Maura smiled, and then looked down at the person who was tapping her leg.

"Ah, doc. I hate interrupt, but unless you want a room full of horny men to watch you and Jane have sex in a boxing ring which I will tell you is a mind blowing thought I think you might want to come down from there." Frost stated jokingly. Maura looked out across the gym to the chuckling voices and smiles that graced them.

"I think Officer Frost you are correct." Jane helped her out of the ring. Jane's gloves were removed as Korsak came up.

"Why don't we continue this discussion at the Dirty Robber where Maura can take care of your cuts and abraisions. We seemed to have cleaned up nicely." Korsak waved his stack of bills.

"Sounds good to me, I'll meet you all there in 20 minutes. I need a shower." Jane stepped into the locker room with Maura right behind her. Boston Police department had men and women's instead of the coed ones that were in the older stations. Jane removed her shirt and headed toward the partitioned showers. She had washed her hair and most of the grime from the fight off when she was suddenly pushed against the shower wall. She spun around to find Maura naked, wet, and eye's as primal as the night latched onto Jane. "Maur?"

"Jane, let me show you how a lady stokes a fire." Then Maura was all over Jane claiming her in a passionate exchange. Officer Bennett stood outside the door making sure no one entered. He held a hundred dollar bill from a certain medical examiner for the favor.

Forty-five minutes later Jane and Maura stepped into the Dirty Robber. The bar was packed with officers who were in a jovial mood. Several waved to Jane and Maura as they moved toward their normal table. Their drinks were waiting on the table where their friends were in light conversation.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Frost asked when they were settled in their favorite booth. Jane was taking a drink of her beer.

"I had to show Jane how a lady stokes a fire!" Maura took a sip of her wine as Jane sat choking on her beer. Frost, Korsak, and Crowe laughed heartily as Jane turned to find her favorite medical examiner smiling behind her wine glass.


End file.
